Save me Mimi Love Meme
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: This is the story of old friendships and the background of Mimi Marquez. Mimi's best friend Meme was diagnosed Leukemia the same time as Mimi found out she had HIV. Mimi left as Meme stayed, now Meme is dying can Mimi save her.
1. Blurb: Meme's POV

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Rent characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Blurb:

Hi my name is Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa, but to most of the world I am no longer known as Meme. Meme was my nickname when I was younger and my best friend Mimi Marquez gave it to me but she was having a hart time at home especially when she found out she was HIV positive. She found out the same day I was diagnosed with Leukemia. Mimi got into Heroin instead of dealing with her problems. That was almost eight years ago. I have not heard from her in those eight years. Now I am dying and waiting for Mimi to return.


	2. In The Hospital: Meme's POV

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: In the Hospital**

"Come on Mary Anne, fight a little longer," I hear my boyfriend for almost eight years say.

"Jay I'm trying," I tell him from my hospital bed. Jason 'Jay' or 'Jase' Johnmen and I had met shortly after Mimi left.

"I know baby but please keep fighting," he says holding my hand.

"Hey girlie," I hear as I lift my head up and see my best friend Leigha enter my room.

"Hey Lele," I say as she sits down in the empty chair next to my bed on the opposite side.

"You have not called met that in years. If you want Mike and I can try and find her," Leigha says referring to Mimi.

"No, we have no clue where she is or whether or not she is still living or on her choice," I say. Jay has no clue, who Mimi is but knows not to call me Meme.

"I know where she is and that she has been clean for almost four years," she says looking at me, knowing that I have missed my old friend.

"How do you know this," I ask her, as I had never heard about this before this time.

"Maureen used to live with her now boyfriend, and friend. Mike could also get back an old friend," she says. I know that she had to be referring to my older cousin Mike's friend Roger Davis.

You might have heard of Roger because he used to be a giant rock star before he let the same drug take over his life.

"As long as you are both here when I need you most," I say as I feel a pain jab through my body.

"Are you sure," Leigha asks as she holds on to my hand.

"Yes but tell Michael I want to see him before you guys go," I say.

"Yes I promise, I'm going to go talk to him right now, do not leave us," Leigha says sternly.

"I will not," I say as I watch Leigha leave.

"You want to explain that to me," Jay says.

"Just my partner in sickness with my cousin's partner in rock," I say.

"Is she also sick of leukemia," he asks.

"No, she was diagnosed with HIV when I was diagnosed with my leukemia," I reply.

"Wow, and people are complaining about prom dresses, and dates, and not important stuff, when there are people dying their own age," Jay says.

"This is why I love you," I say.

"Remind me why," he says teasingly.

"You seem to find a way to make me forget about my problems when you bring up problems we should be worrying about," I say.

"What can I say we are not your average nineteen year olds," he says kissing the back of my hand.

"That's the truth," I say inhaling a breath.

"Get some sleep while I do some studying," he says pulling his bag up to his lap.

"You sure, I can help you study," I say trying to be helpful.

"Get some rest, I am just going to be studying my exercise science work," he says.

"Fine but wake me up if Mike stops by," I say as my eyes begin to drop close.

"I promise, now go to sleep," he say sternly but also playfully at the same time.

"Got it," I say as I fall asleep.


	3. Convincing Mike: Lele's POV

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Rent characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Two: Convincing Mike**

I know convincing Mike is going to be hard, but he loves Mare,

but he is still pissed at Mimi for taking off on her. Mimi is probably the only one who can convince her to go through with the bone marrow

transplant. Jay ended up being her perfect match but she won't take it.

I knock on Mike's front door. I know he will say no but I have to try.

"Hey Leigha, what's up," a young man says.

"Mary Anne wants us to go get Mimi," I say.

"Are you crazy," he asks.

"Mike she's clean has been now for four year, and Roger has been

for almost six years, please today she called me Lele," I say.

"Come on in," Mike says allowing me entrance.

"Mike please, I know you are pissed at her but we all know she is the only one that can convince her to take the bone marrow transplant," I say as we sit.

"I know but why should be let her back into our lives after she just got into the drug and then left?"

"We love Mare and she needs Mimi as much as you need Roger to help you cope right now."

"Ah, I don't know, you sure we would not be disrupting their lives."

"You are just thinking of excuses. Imagine the songs you tow could write. Imagine the rock and roll you could show Windsor. Imagine the smile on her face to see you smile again. Imagine the arguments Roger could give her. He saved one maybe now he can save the one other one. He loved her as much as you did."

"Okay, okay you win. Let me guess Maureen?"

"Yup," I say pulling out my phone.

"Calling her?"

"Of course. You are to visit her before we leave and we are leaving tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"Fine, I'll go see her before we go. Now I want Roger's number please."

"One minute," I say dialing my aunt Maureen's number.

It takes three rings before, "hello," form Joanne, her partner.

"Hi Joanne, is my aunt around," I ask.

"Sorry Leigha, anything I can help with," she asks.

"Roger Davis's number please and tell her we should be in New York by three or four tomorrow afternoon," I say.

"Okay, 1-687-289-3256," she says.

"Thanks I'll guess I'll meet you tomorrow," I say.

"I guess you will. I have to get to work, see you tomorrow," she says.

"Bye," I say before hanging up the phone. "Ready?"

"Go," Mike says with his cell in his hands.

"1-687-289-3256," I say as he dials.

"Thanks, so tomorrow ten, you driving or should I," he asks adding it to his phone book.

"You, you drive quicker. You know where my house is," I ask.

"Yup, you forget that I tended to drive her everywhere," he jokes.

"Well I will see you tomorrow morning, then," I say.

"I guess you will."

"Don't worry everything will work out," I say before I exit knowing Mike was battling himself about calling Roger.


	4. Mike Speaks: Mike's POV

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Rent characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Three: Mike Speaks**

God how did Leigha convince me to go? I am still so furious with both of them for leaving. Roger was my best friend, my other half and Mimi was Mary Anne's.

Leigha was right about one thing Mimi can convince her to take Jase's transplant.

'Okay I can do this,' I say to myself as I hit the call button it rings.

"Hello," a voice I recognize as Mack Cohen says.

"Mark, hey it's Mike," I say.

"Wow it's been a long time, how are you," Mark says.

"I'm good, still an inspiring musician but I work in tool and dye, you," I ask.

"I work for BuzzTv, I hate it but it pays the bills," Mark says.

"That's cool," I say.

"He's going good, plays at the Life Café, every night," Mark says.

"Thanks, is he around or maybe Mimi," I ask.

"Mimi is, how do you know her," Mark asks.

"Mimi and Meme," I say.

"Ah, one minute," Marks says as I hear, "Mimi phone."

"Hello," I hear her say.

"Hey it's Mike," I say.

"Mike wow it's been forever," she says.

"Eight years," I say.

"Wow, how is she," she asks.

"Dying, she won't take the transplant."

"Why she knows it's the only thing that will save her?"

"You and I know that. She misses you. Concluding to Leigha says this was the first time since you left that she called Lele."

"Why do I get the feeling you are asking me to come back."

"Cause I am, she has had a match for years but she won't take it and you are the only one that can talk her into it."

"Mike not that I would not love to help but why do you believe I can convince her?"

"Who convinced her to go and get checked out for the disease?"

"Okay I get your point but are you sure?"

"Everyone else has tried but you and one other person."

"So try the other person."

"Why not try both you and Roger at the same time?"

"Let me guess you and Lele are going to do everything to get us to go back."

"Yup, we do not care she is dying, or more like giving up, we will be there tomorrow."

"I guess she is really bad if you two are moving that quickly."

"She is; she has relapsed four times already."

"Okay, okay I'll do it only because she would have never given up on me," she says then I hear in the background, "Mimi, Mark, I'm back," from Roger.

"Is that?"

"Yup, you want to talk to him?"

"Please."

"Roger phone," she says.

"Hello," he says.

"Hey," I say.

"Wow, it's been what like fifteen years," he says.

"More like twelve, I forgot you sucked at Math and keeping track of time."

"You always thought you were funny."

"That's because I am funny, you always had the dry humor."

"I did and do not have a dry sense of humor," he says, "yes you do," from the others.

"See I told you."

"Whatever, how did you get this number?"

"Maureen Johnson's niece more commonly known as Lele to most."

"Ah, how are the three?"

"Well since you are dating the eldest. I can only say for the two."

"Tell me you are kidding me."

"Nope. Lele is jumping guys. Meme has had a boyfriend for the last eight years, has been diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, relapsed four times, and refuses to take the bone marrow transplant, so she is dying."

"Meme's dying. What happened to our fighter?"

"I have no clue, but Lele has the great idea that Mimi can convince her to take the transplant."

"I can sure believe that."

"So Lele and I are driving down to New York tomorrow to come and get her. Since she has agreed, you in?"

"Why not? Promise me your mom will not be around."

"She moved to London."

"Thank God. So you driving or is she?"

"I am so it should take us a few us a few hours depending on the traffic."

"That's good. Tell me you are still an inspiring musician."

"I am but I work in tool and dye to pay the bills, much to my displeasure."

"Well we can not all make it big, like I did."

"Good point but you still play."

"Do not tell me that I am going to have to teach you how to play again."

"No I can still play, but not often, I have to go check on my car. See you tomorrow."

"That you will, bye Mi."

"Bye Ro," I say as I hang up.


	5. Mike's Final Vist Before Trip: Meme's

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Rent characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Four: Mike's Final Visit before Trip**

Morning has come as I wonder how far Lele got in convincing Mike to go with her. Now I know that my cousin can be hardheaded, like the rest of my family, but that does not mean he would not give me the world to make me happy.

"There's my girl," Jay says brining in a Best Berry Shake.

"Hey there's my boy," I say as he hands me my usual Southwestern Eggs and Rosy Melon and Strawberries.

"Hey yourself," Mike says entering the room with his usual Orchard Juice.

"Mikey," I call as he hugs me.

"I thought you hated being called Mikey," Jay says.

"Only she can call me that. I have a present for you," Mike says.

"What is it," I say knowing Mike always brings me sweets and those kinds of things.

"How about for your afternoon snack a few Coconut Cheesecake Bars, and a Coconut Fruit Smoothie," Mike says brining out a cooler.

"Ah my favorite, how did you know I was out," I say.

"Call it cousin's knowledge and for lunch dessert Toffee Fruit Kabobs, for dinner dessert Coconut Cherry Surprise," Mike adds.

"Okay we know you have more," Jay says.

"Chocolate Chip, Peanut Butter, Sugar, and Crunch Nut Cookies for the Castle Cookie Jar, Creamy Caramels, Truffles, Taffy, Chocolate Hearts, Rocky Road Bites, and Hazelnut Fudge in the Crown Cookie Jar," Mike says plopping down in his seat.

"No popcorn balls or Baklava," I say.

"Next time I promise there will be both," Mike replies.

"You better, she likes her Baklava with her Mediterranean Pasta or Greek Salad, or Mediterranean Celery, or Mediterranean Chicken, says it completes her feel of the meal," Jay says.

"It's just how she is. Irish Dinner equals Irish Dessert, do not mess with her funk," Mike says.

"Why do I have a feeling this is goodbye," I say knowing Mike is never in at 9:00 AM.

"It's not goodbye, I'm just moving my one visit earlier for when I come tomorrow night I will have your treats and a surprise," Mike says.

"Why are you treating me like I'm five," I say.

"I am not," Mike says.

"Sure you are not," I say.

"Well I got to go but I promise I will be back tomorrow with your treats and a surprise," Mike says getting up.

"Promise," I say knowing he is up to something.

"I promise. I love you," Mike says kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," I say giving him a hug.

"I know you do. Jase do not let a hair get misplaced on her head or else," Mike threatens.

"Do not worry, nothing will happen between today's visit and tomorrow's," Jay says.

"I am counting on you," Mike says as I watch him leave the room.

"He'll be back," Jay says.


	6. Feeling Guilty: Mimi's POV

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Rent characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Five: Feeling Guilty**

God why do I feel so guilty. I know there is nothing I could have done it help her in the state I was in. I could barely help myself. I could barely handle my own news let alone hers.

"Mimi you okay," Roger asks.

"No not really, days like today I loved using," I say honestly.

"I know, I never though anything like this would ever happen if I left. I mean when I left the three of you girls were all being daredevils," Roger says sitting next to me.

"Yeah it was probably was a year and half or so later, that we were diagnosed," I say leaning against him.

"So what is going through your pretty head," he asks wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Guilt and my reasons for leaving," I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"Why did you leave? You three were barely a part, it took hours to get you separated," Roger says as he was recalling the past.

It was the truth though, it would take hours to get us to go home. None of us wanted to leave the other ones. Especially when Meme got sick. I held her hand through all the tests, and went every time with her.

"Mimi," Roger says.

"Huh, oh sorry. I left because I could barely handle myself that I didn't think at the time that I could deal with both of our diagnoses," I say.

"Did you ever tell her that," Roger asks.

"No, instead of dealing with the problems, I got into Heroin instead, after almost half a year on it. I came to New York with a few drug buddies and they had a pact to overdose but after," I start.

"Scott, none of us could even think about doing it," Roger finishes.

"Exactly, so I ventured around, found the Cat Scratch and that lead me to where I was when you met me," I finish.

"Wow, that is quite a story but have you ever though about going back," Roger asks knowing the little girl he knew was still in there.

"A few times but I have never had the full drive or power to get there. I thought about it for a few years, but I guess I didn't have the courage to get down there."

"The courage or the power to face the disappointment of failing?"

"A little of both I guess. I guess I just didn't want to do both deal with mine and hers, since I was in a weird way jealous that hers was curable and mine wasn't."

"That is allowed, look at Mike and I. He was jealous that I got the big break and that was why he probably never came to my rescue. Or so I thought till today. I was jealous that he hand a family that loved and supported him."

"I guess we are all jealous of something."

"That is the truth. What time does your shift start?"

I look at the clock, "in an hour," I say. I gave up the Cat Scratch and started at the Life Café with Roger. "I have to get ready," I say giving him a kiss before walking into our bedroom.


	7. Feeling Guilty: Roger's POV

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Rent characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Six: Feeling Guilty**

I strummed my guitar wondering, why the hell hadn't I called him? Why didn't take a break to check in? When the hell did I get so stubborn that I didn't check in? When was the last time I was there? How can I help Meme?

"Roge," Mark calls.

"Huh, oh hey Mark," I say seeing him coming back from filming.

"Want to tell me, what is going on," he asks. I guess Mike didn't tell him.

"Meme is dying," I say.

"What? How," Mark asks sitting.

"Leukemia, she refuses to take the bone marrow transplant," I say.

"What," Mark says.

"That is my expression. I mean when she has not done something she is supposed to do," I say.

"When she snuck out to see you and Mike to play in that downtown café when she was or so," Mark says laughing at the memory.

"Okay besides that. When she's sick, she bucked up and took the medication, even when we would put up a fight."

"Maybe because Mimi she won't take it."

"Maybe but that leaves Lele on her own, but would she."

"Those girls were like sisters. Especially Meme and Mimi, they wanted to do everything together. Remember how Mimi said she wait a year to start school so they could be in the same grade."

"Or when Meme wanted to start dance school at there but she had to wait, so Mimi quit."

"Explain to me this please."

"Now a days HIV can be lived with just as Leukemia can. That is why Mark wants you to go."

"Explain to me this please."

"Meme thinks that Mimi won't live longer than her age now. So she wants to die with her best friend. You are Mike's age, same disease and you are still here."

"So I am the proof that you can live and be fine, even after you reach twenty."

"Yup, so think about that. I am going to go and work on my documentary and see if I can find any good home made videos."

"Why," I ask as he walks away.

"For Meme, come to most of them are funny," Mark says.

"Nothing too embarrassing please," I call.

"Deal," Mark says before disappearing into his room.

I strum my guitar before putting it down, grabbing a pen and my notebook. I start writing:

'_My Three Little Girls by Roger Davis_

_ I remember when I looked around_

_ There you three were_

_ Laughing, giggling, chuckling_

_ You lived in a free world_

_ Where you were safe_

_ My three little girls_

_ Always had a smiles on their faces_

_ They were my sun light, my hope_

_ There were my muses, there my inspiration_

_ My three little girls_

_ I watched them live carefree_

_ I watched them grow_

_ I believe in them, and their magic_'

It's a start at least. My first song about them in years.


	8. Leaving: Lele's POV

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Rent characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter ****Seven: Leaving**

Well we are about to get going, I can tell that something is bugging Mike but I know better than to ask him.

"You ready to go," Mike asks looking at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say as I throw my bag into the backseat.

"I guess I'm not the only one still pissed," he says as I slide into the front passenger seat.

"I never said I forgave her," I say as Mike pulls out onto the road.

"The only reason you are going is the same as me, to keep her living," Mike asks.

"Basically, we have to keep our hatred aside while we are around her," I reply.

"Got it, how hard can it be," Mike ask.

I look at him and say, "How pissed off do you get when someone mentions their names?"

Mike laughs and says, "Great I'm doomed."

"No you're not, if you can go on this road trip for her, you can hold your tongue for her," I say looking at him.

"The things I do for family," Mike says as he continues to drive.

"That's why she trusts you with this. She knows that you would give up your life to protect her, and do anything to keep your promises," I say. Crap I am not supposed to be spilling this shit.

"She told you this," Mike says.

"No, she didn't have to," I reply. Crap okay Leigha shut up while you are ahead of yourself.

"Hmm," Mike says as he drives.

Great now he is going to think I like him. Okay but what is not to like. He's kind, caring, gorgeous, understanding, but right now is not a good time for this. We are on a mission to save Mary Anne; that is our top priority.

"You okay," Mike asks as he is looking at me.

I catch him doing this a lot, but I do it too, so it's mutual watching. "Yeah just thinking," I say.

"Everything is going to be okay," he says as we reached the border.


End file.
